50 Prompts of Kogan
by VanillaSpiders
Summary: 50 prompts for the boys. Everything from angst to fluff is fair play. Deals with kogan more often than not! Hence the...title guys.


**Title:**** 50 Damn Prompts  
****Fandom:**** Big Time Rush  
****Pairing:**** kogan, varies, not all prompts are obvious!kogan  
****Rating:**** T  
****Warnings:**** fluff, random,  
****Words:**** 3,101  
****Disclaimer:**** You know I'm not sure where I got this list-I just found it on other computer's hard drive, but it wasn't even started yet. I think I intended it for something else other than BTR but never got around to it.  
****Summary:****50 prompts for the boys. Deals with kogan more often than not! Hence the title. XD****  
****Author's Note:****Hah! I have no idea what inspired this, it must have been insanity! Or any of these, for that matter. I think I just wanted do something mindless that took little to no thought on my part. Whatever my reasons, for they are unknown to me, this was a hell of a lot of fun! **

**1. Comfort  
**

Logan had never had a security blanket as a child, so he isn't really positive what having one is like, or to compare too. Still, if he had to guess, he has a feeling that Kendall is probably as close to his comfort blanket as he'll ever get, since those gangly arms of his provide enough warmth and love from one hug to last Logan ten life times.

**2. Kiss**

Logan's kisses most certainly did **not** have magical healing powers.

Only Kendall's bruises are already _really_ lighter today than they were yesterday, by quite a few shades. They were healing at a very rapid pace.

Okay, new theory: Logan's kisses might have healing powers, but he's not sure how to use them for any one besides Kendall without making it awkward for both parties involved. So he'll just have to stick to kissing Kendall and Kendall only.

Despite his possibly magical lips, he's okay with that.

**3. Soft**

For all Kendall's bumps and scars and imperfections littered around his body from his hockey mishaps and general growing up accidents, he can be really quite soft and comfy.

But Logan's got the boniest ass Kendall's ever had sat in his lap.

"I do _not_!"

**4. Pain**

"Tell me, Mr. Knight. What hurts more-" Hawk gestured grandly behind him, swinging around the chair Kendall was strapped too and showed him a sight that stilled the once struggling blonde to his core. "Losing your popstar life?" He flashed the sliver muzzle in Kendall's view, then gestured to the unmoving form face down ahead of them with said gun. "Or losing _this_ life?"

"_LOGAN!"_

**5. Potatoes**

"Carlos…why is my bed covered in potatoes?" Logan asked from the doorway of his room. In the living room, three sets of eyes swiveled to meet him, James and Kendall looked confused, Carlos looking pleased with himself.

"Because tomorrow Saint Patrick's Day, _duh_!"

**6. Rain**

James liked listening to the melody the rain made when it ratta-tap-tapped against 2J's windows. So it kinda of annoyed him when the wall that his bedroom shared with Logan and Kendall's room wouldn't stop thumping rhythmically.

**7. Chocolate**

Carlos noticed the speckle before anyone else did. He gestured kindly to the smart boy as he finished his chocolate bunny. "Logan, you gotta a little something-" Kendall suddenly swopped down and licked the sweet smudge of Logan's cheek in one graceful swipe of his tongue. Logan turned red as a beet.

"Never mind, Kendall got it!" Carlos chirped, not the least bit fazed.

**8. Happiness**

**hap****pi·ness**_ n._

_**Synonyms: **_**happy, fortunate, lucky, providential**  
These adjectives mean attended by luck or good fortune: _a happy outcome; a fortunate omen; That feeling Logan Mitchell gets when Kendall Knight is near him. _

James choked on his water. "_Carlos_! Stop writing in the dictionary!"

**9. Cellphone**

Camille loves calling Logan on his cell phone within the hours of the four and six pm, because those are the only three hours she _knows_ he's not singing, practicing, or studying.

And Kendall hates her for it.

**10. Ears**

James stared incredulously down at Logan. "How did you get a _hickey_ on your _ear_!" Logan pouted and pulled his hood down farther. Kendall beamed.

**11. Name**

James and Carlos had over twelve documented nicknames for Logan that Kendall liked to use. Unbeknownst to other half of Big Time Rush, James and Carlos had a game they played at night where they sat against their shared bedroom wall and ticked off the names Kendall called Logan that night.

So far they'd heard '_Logie'_ three times, '_Baby_' five and '_Loges'_ twice. James and Carlos grinned at each other, hi-fived, and checked off '_Baby'_ again after a particularly loud thump came from behind them.

**12. Sensual**

Kendall roughly yanked Logan back as the other guy took a swing, bringing up his arm to block the strike. He used his advantage in height and slammed the bully into the brick wall, with all the strength he'd use for a check in hockey.

"Leave him the fuck alone." No one liked Kendall Knight when he was angry. Because Kendall was the worst kind of angry there was, the kind that was angry _and_ smart.

**13. Death**

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"What would you do if I died tomorrow?"

Logan didn't look up from his text book on philosophy. He didn't even blink. "Console James and Carlos and your mom and Katie, save your hockey card collection from your cousins," Logan turned a page, "Make sure your skates and stick are sharpened and strapped every day, get you cremated and sprinkled over the pond in your back yard like you wanted, then build a time machine and bring you back and kiss you till our lips fell off."

A kiss to his temple. "I love you, Logan Mitchell."

A small noise of pleasure, with just a hint of condescendence. "Love you too, Kendall. Now stop reading those romance novels."

**14. Sex**

As he rubs his sore cheek and watches Camille flounce away, he's suddenly very glad he has Kendall, because the opposite sex confuses the hell out of him some days.

**15. Touch**

Kendall Knight was ludicrously ticklish and sensitive to touch in ten places. James knew of two. Carlos had found three. But Logan knew _all_ of them by heart.

**16. Weakness**

Kendall hissed through gritted as he eased himself into the tub. Almost immediately, the warm water he was submersed in began to ease the tension of pulled muscles in his back. He sank all the way under for a few seconds, then emerged and settled back. A few minutes of relaxing under the water later, Kendall felt a pair of long fingers gently massage soap onto his scalp.

"You should be more careful next time," Logan scolded halfheartedly above him as the blonde practically purred below him.

"But then you wouldn't do this as often," Kendall said.

From his kneeling position by the tub, Logan laughed.

**17. Tears **

When Logan comes into his room in tears, James doesn't what he wants to do more…either hold Logan or punch Kendall.

**18. Speed**

One of the reasons Kendall Knight didn't do drugs wasn't because he was scared of losing his mind to them. No, he doesn't do drugs because he knows his doctor-to-be would wring his neck if he found out.

**19. Wind**

"You're not **that** much bigger than me! How does it work like this!" Logan cried indignantly, before he flapped his arms, the long stripped sleeves spilling over his skinny fingers. After watching his boyfriend's attempts at flight for several moments, Kendall laughed and came forward, dragging the bottom of the hoodie down past Logan's hips because, wow, it _was_ long enough to do that, and pulled the boy against him in a tight hug, burying his nose in those perfect spikes.

"Never change, Logan." He mumbled as he and his hoodie sheltered the smaller teen from the biting wind.

**20. Freedom**

Ever since Hollywood and fame had hit them, the only freedom Kendall found these days, was on the rink and in Logan's arms.

**21. Life**

When Katie first learned to crawl, Kendall was the first one she'd seek out. But she'd settle for Logan just as happily, too.

**22. Jealousy**

"_Kendallll_. You're doing it again."

The blonde looked down at Logan. "Doing what?" He said innocently. Logan wiggled in his lap, where he was firmly pinned down by the bigger blonde.

"Being jealous." Logan deadpanned.

Kendall scowled, all but bared his teeth, at a passerby. "Am I?" He asked absentmindedly.

**23. Hands**

Even though Kendall's got four inches and ten pounds on him, and his hands are strong and speckled with blisters from hockey, Logan can still find the strength from somewhere to pin him during those intimate moments where he feels dominant.

Kendall is the last one to complain about those times.

**24. Taste**

"It's got to be the shampoo he uses." James leaned in Kendall's room as the blonde muttered to himself and paced. "Maybe it's what he eats? No, he had onion rings before. Maybe he wears lipstick and-"

"WHAT are you talking about?" James intervened, way to disturbed to be able to just walk away and forget the conversation Kendall was having with no one.

Kendall looked up at him. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just trying to figure out why Logan smells like vanilla but tastes like strawberries."

James stared at him for three point two seconds.

"Well if you figure it, let me know his secret."

**25. Devotion**

"Kendall! Kendall!" Logan leaned over the rink wall and waved the blonde over from his spot on goal. James and Carlos left their practice shots and followed Kendall as he glided over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's up Logie?" Kendall had dark shadows lacing together under his eyes, almost as deep as Logan's own exhausted gaze. The smaller teen brandished an answer sheet in front of his friends.

"I got a 100 on my Physics exam! A _100_!"

Kendall beamed almost as proudly as Logan did. "Well obviously," James scoffed from behind Kendall. "Kendall stayed up _all night_ with you studying, didn't he?"

Logan grinned, leaned over and pressed his lips Kendall's helmet guard, just in front of his cheek. "He sure did."

**26. Forever**

One day they crossed the line from 'This is our someday' into 'This is forever.' None of them can remember the exact date or when it happened, but they're pretty sure it did so a long time ago.

**27. Blood**

For all the times Logan was picked on and beat up for being smart or doing the right thing like not helping a cheater, it shocks Kendall when he gets hurt so bad he _bleeds_ and just shrugs nonchalantly at the liquid gently dotting his skin and trickling down his pale arm.

"B-but, Logie," He presses, taking hold of the scrapped arm as gently as possible and inspecting it.

Logan observes the way Kendall is oh so gentle with his grip, but still firm and confident, like he always is. When Kendall holds onto him he feels like the world's right again.

When Kendall holds him, he cares less about blood and more about being stronger next time.

**28. Sickness**

Logan coughed before trying to regain what warmth he had lost from shaking the covers off his body. His face was flushed and his nose was runny. His eye lids felt like they were being forced down as he tried to get comfortable in his cold bed. The door to his room creaked open slowly, and over the threshold appeared a sheepish looking Kendall holding a steaming bowl of soup in oven mitts.

Logan caught sight of the tall blonde, and glared out from under his comforter. He poked out a trembling hand and pointed at Kendall.

"_You_." He croaked out.

Kendall was regretting that late night skinny dipping excursion about as much as Logan was.

**29. Melody**

Kendall Knight may be the 'complete package' when it comes to the popstar world, but he swears Logan's voice can make the smoothest pitch changes he's ever heard, and when he kisses him silent he doesn't whether to enjoy the kiss or the miss the music.

**30. Star**

Until Hollywood, Logan didn't wish on stars. Now, he wishes to see _one_ real star without those gray muggy so called clouds getting in his way. But as they all recline one night out on the Palm Woods patio around the pool, it doesn't look like a good chance of it happening.

"Hey, there's one!" Carlos pointed into the gray sky. Logan looked up.

"Helicopter." James deadpanned without looking up.

"…Oh."

Logan sighed and leaned back into Kendall's shoulder gloomily.

**31. Home**

They had already spent Christmas there. So when Logan nonchalantly asked Kendall if he was ready to go home, when all was home was up the slow-as-hell elevator and down the hall, Kendall didn't think twice about saying yes and getting out of the pool.

Apartment 2J was, after all, home. And home is not about where you're loved, but where people understand you and _still_ love you.

**32. Confusion**

Injuries in hockey were about as common as they were in any violent sport. The only upside was the ice was already on the field for the player to use when they inevitably collided into each other or the wall or got into heated fights. But when they got Logan to the hospital and were allowed to see him after hours of waiting, and saw Logan staring at them like he didn't have a clue who they were, Kendall could have sobbed right there.

When Logan looked _right fucking at him_ and asked who he was, he did.

**33. Fear**

We all had at least one of them. Whether it was spiders, or storms or the dark, we were scared of something. And when they were five Logan (along with James and Carlos) were convinced there wasn't _anything_ brave Kendall was scared of.

But when Logan turned ten and had his first asthma attack, he finally found out what scared the blonde boy out of his wits. **  
**

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Logan hasn't been scared of thunderstorms since the third grade. But as Kendall curls around him tightly with those long, warm limbs of his that makes everything bad go away, Logan decided Kendall doesn't need to know about his lack of phobia just yet.

**35. Bonds**

They closer than brothers, it was pretty much a fact at this point. The Jonas' had nothing on them.

**36. Market**

Kendall roughly jerked a very startled Logan away from Camille by the shoulders, while shouting "_NO_ he is not on the market!"

And Kendall was convinced he wasn't the jealous type.

**37. Technology**

It was a gift and a curse, Kendall decided, as he watched Logan study and study _and study_ for hours at a time while Kendall sulked on the bed and texted James to go and cut the power line so he could have some time alone with his genius.

**38. Gift**

Kendall can count on one hand the number of gifts Jo got him in comparison to what he gave her on occasions. The ratio is very off balanced, by the way.

So when Logan sheepishly hands him a single white rose for 'no apparent reason and I just kinda of felt like it please don't make fun of me' Kendall all but melts.

**39. Smile**

Logan's half-smile may light up his face, but his full fledged smile mad the sun jealous when he gave it.

Kendall wasn't really poetic; he just really liked kissing that smile.

**40. Innocence**

"You can feign innocence all you want, Kendall Knight. I **know** you ate my last Twix**."** Logan brandished the empty wrapper like a weapon, and Kendall hid behind James.

**41. Completion**

It was hard for Carlos to see Kendall with anyone else besides Logan. They were so used to each that they made their _fights_ look like love.

But he was also glad they weren't the perfect couple that never fought either, cause that would just be creepy.

**42. Clouds**

Sometimes the four of them would watch them pass by on a clear day on the Palm Woods roof, away from prying reporters and sneaky girlfriends and an insane manager intent on making them sing til they dropped.

It was comforting to know that these clouds might have been above Minnesota one time, or were headed there.

Sometimes the four of them got homesick, and it had nothing to do with bongos or tanning spay or status. Sometimes, not even a trip to the rink would cure all sadness's.

**43. Sky**

It was painted red the night of their first concert. Just before their performance, Logan said "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning." Carlos asked what sailors were doing so far in land and what it had to do with Big Time Rush and Logan only laughed.

Their first concert started off shaky but ended as beautiful as the crimson night sky.

Now Kendall looks back so many years later, and remembers the blood red sky the morning of their _last_ concert, and wishes they'd taken warning with the sailors, too.

**44. Heaven**

"If this is torture…chain me to the wall." Kendall mumbled as he watched Logan's head bob below him.

**45. Hell**

There was a Hell on earth, there had to be. It was the only explanation for why Kendall was suddenly all alone and kneeling before a grave.

**46. Sun**

"I don't get it." Logan leaned over his boyfriend's lobster red back. "How can James sun tan for **four hours** with out one burn and you spend half an hour asleep out there and look like a tomato?"

Kendall hissed at the hand that started applying calamine lotion as gently and swiftly as possible. "Forget that, how come I'm the only one who used sun screen and still got burned?"

**47. Moon**

It was big and black right now, at 2 am. There was an eclipse and Logan looked like a little kid, bouncing eagerly beside him and swinging his legs off the edge of the Palm Woods roof. Kendall smirked and curled an arm around that small waist, preventing any thing dangerous from happening to the boy.

It was 2 am and Kendall didn't have anything better to do than stay up with his boyfriend.

**48. Waves**

The massively strong current dragged both Logan and Carlos under before the taller half of Big Time Rush could even move from their positions. Carlos had a diving license but all Logan had was lessons at the Y when he was ten, so it made perfect sense for Kendall's utter bone deep panic as he and James dove after them both.

"_I can't let the current come and drag us under…" _

**49. Hair**

James had exactly two hours set aside each morning for hair care time before they had to get to practice.

"And you guys makin' out in there is REALLY cutting in on my hair time!" James pounded on the bathroom door.

**50. Supernova**

The world could end in whatever way it wanted, for all James cared. It could end in 2011, it could last for another eighteen millenniums, or explode in a supernova tomorrow, he didn't give a damn.

But watching his best friend sleep curled up like a cat by his other best friend's hospital bed, he hopes to any God listening that it doesn't end by taking those two away from each other.


End file.
